love at first sight
by Sweeterthanlove
Summary: Rae and BB have a fight and everything is out of line what will the outcome be?
1. Chapter 1

**Love at First sight**

Beast Boy smiled a sheepish smile.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked

"Aw,Rae. Can't I remember the day I first met you?" he asked

"Not without suffering the consequnces!" I snapped.

Beast Boy grimced and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I just can't think straight."

"You thinking about me?" he asked

"No," I lied

The room got silent, all you could hear was the rain tap against the windows of the tower.

The silence was awkward so I decided to go make some tea.

"Beast Boy,"

"Huh?"

"When are you going to try my tea?"

"When are you goimg to try tofu?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I'll try your tofu when you try my tea." I said slowly.

I slowly sipped my tea as I watched Beast Boy eat his tofu. I couldn't help but stare.

"What are you staring at, Rae?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my trans.

"Do I have something on my face.?"

"Well, actually," I said getting up,"you have tofu on your face.

Beast Boy wipped his face missing the tofu.

I let out a small chuckle.

"So close. Here let me help you."

I grabbed a napkin and wiped his face.

"Thanks,Rae. That's real sweet of you." he said placing a hand on mine.

_He thinks I'm sweet._

"Um,thanks." I said sliding my hand away.

"So what do you wanna do?' he asked tossing his plate in the sink.

"What makes you think that i want to hang out with you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm asking you because of the way you look at me when I look at you or talk to you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked pulling up my hood.

"You should know. I mean you look like you get lost in my eyes or something.

I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Me? What the hell are you talking about? I mean uh, me get lost in your eyes like that would ever happen."

I stomped to my room ignoring Beast Boy's pleading cries.

_What am I thinking me and Beast Boy? Like that would ever happen._

I let out a sigh and plopped down on my bed.

**Flashback**

_"Alright, Raven. You made the team." Robin said._

_A small smile grew on my face as I went to go stand behind Starfire and Cyborg, at an exceptional distance._

_"Alright, Beast Boy show us what you got."_

_I looked up to see a scrawny green skinned boy._

_My first reaction would be 'Wow' but that wasn't the case. My heart started beating really fast._

_"That's enough, Beast Boy. What do you guys think?" Robin asked._

_"I do not know." Starfire said._

_"He could be a great addition but still..." Cyborg's voice said trailing off._

_"What about you, Raven?" Robin asked._

_I didn't respond to the sound of my name I just kept looking at Beast Boy._

_"Raven!" Cyborg yelled._

_This time I jumped at the sound of my name._

_"What?!" I said monotonous._

_"What do you think?" Cyborg repeated._

_"About what?" I asked looking back once again._

**End of Flashback**

Thare was a knock at the door.

"Raven, look, I'm sorry." Beast Boy's voice said.

"For what?" I asked.

"You know what never mind."

I walked out of my room and caught up to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy what's the matter with you?" I asked.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?!" he snapped.

"Well, looks like someone's in a grumpy mood." Iwhispered walking past him.

"Rae, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"You should be. Iwas the one to beg them to let you on the team. If I would have never had made the team neither would have you!"

"Rae, I-I didn't know you were."

"Yeah," I started,"I'm the reason you're on this team in the firs place!" I yelled.

Above us a light buld shattered.

"Now, I'm starting to regret it." I said fighting off tears.

"Rae,"

"Don't say you're sorry because I know you're not"

I turned the corner, feeling Beast Boy follow.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you or even see you!"

I ran to my room where I slid against the wall and began to cry, ignoring things that were flying or shattering.

**Beast Boy**

_What the heck am I thinking? She probably hates me! It's so stupid of me just to go up to her and snap at her for no damn reason!_

"I'm so stupid!" I said aloud slumping against the wall.

**Flashback**

_I looked around the tower until I caught sight of girl wearing a dark blue cloak staring at me and then turning around._

_She pulled down her hood exposing her pale gray skin and her purple-blue hair._

_She appeared to be arguing with her teammates._

_All of a sudden a light bulb shattered above me making me jump._

**End of Flashback**

**Raven**

I was in the middle of my room, crying my heart out, surrounded by flying and shattering objects.

_Why?! Why is he angry at me?!I didn't do anything to him, I even fought for his place on this team and this is how he repays me!_

**Beast Boy**

I waked up to Raven's room when I heard a faint sound. I looked around to find that noone was in the hallway.

I pressed my ear against the wall and heard a faint crying.

"Raven, crying? Raven never cries."

_Good God! What did I do?! She's crying because of me. I'm so stupid!_

**Raven**

"For the love of Azar just kill me!" I whispered.

I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. As much as I wanted to cry again, I tried not to.

I placed my head on my left arm and noticed a picture of Beast Boy on my nightstand. I felt a few tears escape and then the picture fram shattered.

I closed my mind but all I could remember was what I said to make the rest of the team change their mid about letting Beast Boy on the team.

**Flashback**

_"Robin, don't be stupid," I said,"we could really use him."_

_"We really don't need him." Robin replied._

_I let out a growl as I pulled down my hood._

_"I say we need him so unless you want to end up in a ditch in the middle of nowhere we let him on the team." I said through mt teeth._

_Robin grimced._

_"No matter how much I'm terrified of you right now, we're not letting him on the team."_

_"I'm serious about what I said. You're letting him on the team or else."_

_"Alright you win," he started," anymore and I might of soiled myself."_

**End of flashback**

There was a knock on my door.

"Rae, I need to talk to you." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, I'm not in the mood to talk." I replied.

"Dude, how come?"

"Because if I don't I'll end up blowing your head off."

Beast boy grimced.

"Hey, Rae,''

"Huh?''

"Have you been uh, crying?"

**Beast Boy**

Hell! Look at her eyes! She looks like she just came back from a funeral.

I stared at Raven and she stared back at me with bloodred eyes.

"Yeah, I've been crying but there's nothing that you can do!"

"Rae, look, I'm sorry."

Raven lloked straight at me and I knwew that she felt that I was truly sorry.

"I forgive you, now if you exuse me, I have to go meditate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I whispered.

"Nothing's working! My emotions are out of line!"

I looked around and saw my mirror sitting on my dresser.

"Great, I've got to go to Nevermore," I murmured.

I closed my eyes and felt that I was in Nevermore.

"Hiya, Rae!" Happy greeted.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"But you let Beast Boy call you that, so why not me?!" Happy argued.

"He's Beast Boy, he can call me what ever he wants."

"You're just saying that because you like him." Happy said, pacing around.

"No, I just like the way he says it." I whispered.

"You do like him, admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

"Rae, don't make me get Knowledge." Happy threatened.

"I'm not scared of any emotion especially one wearing pink!" I snapped.

"Hey! Pink is a very calming color, I'm gonna get Knowledge!" Happy said, walking off.

I noticed Timid under a tree in the distance and it looked like she was crying.

Timid has always been a mess since Trigon came back.

"Timid, what's wrong now?" I asked.

"He hates me I just know it." Timid replied.

_Great job, Beast Boy. You really out did yourself._

I knelt down and slapped the crud out of Timid.

"Timid, snap out of it!" I yelled.

"He still hates me."

_Forget it, its useless! I'll thank Beast Boy later._

I got up and was greeted by Knowledge.

"Rae, just admit that you like Beast Boy." Happy said.

"Let me think. Nope."

"Rae, do we have to show you your dreams, because we will if that's what it leads up to." Knowledge threatened.

"What do my dreams have to do with this?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Well not all of them anyway. Do you remember last night's dream?" Knowledge asked.

"Okay, so what if I like him?" I asked finally snapping.

"Nothings, wrong we just wanted to see you snap." Happy and Knowledge said in unison.

"You guys are truly evil." I said walking away.


End file.
